


A Muggle Sport

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, Football | Soccer, Gen, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 20- Sport AU.Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny play a game of soccer.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	A Muggle Sport

Harry kicked the soccer ball across the wet grass. It slowed down as it reached Ginny, who ran up and launched it through the air, toward the goal. Ron tried to defend it, and almost managed to touch it, but it went through the goal.

Fred and George had dared them to try and play soccer, and in return they promised to give the group a tour of their new shop. They didn’t want to play the game, but Ron was desperate to see the new premises, so they agreed. Harry and Hermione were both fairly good, having been forced to play at primary school. Ginny was the best at kicking, and Ron liked goalkeeping.

“Why can’t we just play on broomsticks,” Ron moaned, lunging for the ball. He made contact with it and it bounced back in.

“Muggles don’t have flying broomsticks,” Hermione laughed, “you’ll just have to do exercise for once.”

She kicked the ball into the air, but it abruptly turned and came back toward her. She ducked it and glanced angrily at Fred and George. The twins were struggling to keep straight faces. She turned back to the ball, which flew toward Ron. He dropped to the floor as it sailed over him, then stood up covered in mud.

“I’m going to get those two,” he muttered, wiping the dirt off his watch, to check that he had played for the hour he had to. The hour was up, and marched angrily toward the twins.


End file.
